


for my lover

by agentpolastri



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, lilith being horny as per usual, three cheers for awkward sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentpolastri/pseuds/agentpolastri
Summary: Maya makes progress on her own terms when it comes to physical affection.





	for my lover

**Author's Note:**

> requested by a friend!
> 
> yeehaw consider this a sort of progress fic in terms of maya's confidence(?) i guess when it comes to romance and whatnot. also it was an excuse to write a bunch of kisses which i really need to work on! 
> 
> find me at @drcashlin or @agentpolastri on tumblr.

The first time is hesitant and begins the process of forging a new path in their relationship. 

"So, when can I _kiss_ you?" Maya inquires in total innocence. Her body reads as calm and relaxed—if not intrigued—against the wall of Ellie's garage. 

Lilith, on the other hand, suddenly chokes on her own spit, hunching over to cough violently into the crook of her arm. She settles her hands on her knees to catch her breath before straightening once again as if nothing happened. 

Their relationship was still new. The fact was that they were taking baby steps— _real_ baby steps—because it had been nearly a decade since Lilith had entered a serious relationship, and Maya knew little to _nothing_ about romance. Physical affection was... getting there. It wasn't a problem; it was more like uncharted waters that they needed to navigate very carefully. 

They wanted to do it right. Or something stupid like that.

If Lilith was completely honest with herself, though, Maya could've said the _word_ and she'd hop on her faster than a midget on a goliath. 

( She'd never tell her that out of sheer embarrassment. _God,_ the embarrassment _alone._ )

"Right now," Lilith blurted, before hastily adding, "only if you—uh—want to, obviously." A nervous laugh spilled from her lips. She couldn't tell if it was because of how eager she sounded or because of the mere _prospect_ of Maya kissing her.

"I do," the blue-haired siren confirmed. She took a step forward into her space, and paused. "If you don't mind," she clarified, a small smile adorning her face. 

Lilith takes a deep breath before lifting a hand to brush some of Maya's hair behind her ear. Slowly, her fingers traced a path along her neck before resting at the base, close enough to play with the shortest strands. Golden irises met Maya's.

Then, "I don't mind."

Maya leans down of her own accord, hands not knowing what to do with themselves until they rest lightly on Lilith's waist. On her neck, she could feel Lilith's fingers tremble ever so slightly. 

She stopped short of Lilith, simply taking her in: crimson well on its way to climbing up her neck, breath held in anticipation, eyes screwed shut—until they _weren't._

Lilith had backtracked, taking Maya's hesitation as a _lack_ of desire instead of its _confirmation._

"You don't have to—"

Gently, ever so gently, the Athenian cut her off, lips meeting tenderly. In her arms, she felt the redhead still before tentatively responding in kind. It was a testament of every _look,_ every _word,_ every _touch_ they had shared in each other's company, everything ultimately culminating into _this._

For once, it was only them and this moment. 

Dimly, Maya acknowledged a clatter in the background, but the feeling of Lilith's thumb caressing the path along her cheekbone quickly overtook any immediate concern that she had harboured. 

"Ya'll's truck is runnin' as smooth as puddin' now that I got—" Ellie came bounding around the corner, coming to a complete stop once she laid eyes on the sirens.

Maya, with her face burning, moved to disentangle herself from Lilith's embrace, but the redhead made no such move. Instead, she comfortably leaned against her, arms still thrown around her neck.

"Yeah?" She prompted.

Looking like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar, Ellie slowly continued what she had been rambling about before.

Lilith laces her fingers with Maya's between them, only half-listening.

Maya has to admit to doing the same.

Next, Maya completely bypasses asking, only providing a warning instead. 

The development comes when they're standing at the strategic tabletop. Night had fallen an eternity ago, leaving the monitors scattered around the room and the lights of the table to illuminated their surroundings.

Lilith was, to put it mildly, wrecked. Sitting on the edge of the table, she appeared pale. The visible siren tattoos that slithered down her arm and clawed across her chest were dark and resembled a plague spreading across healthy lands. 

_Eridium,_ she kept saying. She needed eridium. The last attack had left her completely blown out. With her addiction to the substance, it was taking the _complete_ piss out of her.

"You're going to _bed_ —don't even _try_ to argue with me," Maya says resolutely. She doesn't even wait for the commander to respond—most likely with another excuse, as she had for the past three hours—only lifts her off of the table and into her arms a-la-bridal mode. 

Lilith is scarily silent while staring into the void for approximately ten steps before she brokenly replies.

"Yeah."

She inches closer, and Maya cradles her more firmly against her chest. The door to Lilith's quarters is kicked open and promptly kicked closed right after. 

Lilith curls up with her back to the siren once she is set down onto the bed. For a moment, Maya is unsure of what to do—she's never witnessed the redhead in such a dire state—until a muffled sob wracks the firehawk's body.

"Can you please just..." Lilith whispers hoarsely, trailing off. She stares at the wall, unable to look at Maya, and unable to tell her what she desperately needs. Part of her wants to tell her to _fuck off_ for the sake of maintaining any shred of dignity.

The mattress sinks down behind her and warmth envelopes her back before Lilith can make a real decision. The blue-haired siren makes herself comfortable, curling around the redhead despite the cramped conditions. 

"'m gonna kiss you now," is all Lilith hears before blue lips press chastely against her cheek, then her forehead, then the back of her hand as Maya brings it into her own. Finally, she tucks herself into the crook of Lilith's neck, her smile pressed against her skin.

The commander simultaneously dissolves into tears and laughter. She shakes her head.

" _God,_ Maya. Unbelievable."

The Athenian finally rids herself of the habit _completely_ in an instance of passion. 

Lilith keeps walking by during Maya's workout—each time with a new excuse—until she resolves to exercising at the same time as her. At first, it was only in spurts with maybe ten or twenty minutes of the commander's presence before she left again. Inwardly, Maya thanked her luck, because she kept wearing the same tank top that rode _high_ and the same pants that rode _low._

Lately it had extended to an hour or two. 

It went mostly the same: Maya doing pushups and crunches—even just meditating on one side of the room—and Lilith using the makeshift chin-up bar on the other. At some points, Maya swore she could feel eyes burning into her, yet when she glanced at the other woman, she'd be resolutely staring straight ahead (or at the floor, or at the ceiling). 

Lilith proposes a plan during one particular session (definitely not in her own self interest): every time Lilith did a sit-up, she'd get to give Maya a kiss, and vice versa. 

Somehow, Maya agrees—it's definitely not the tank top talking. 

She obediently holds the redhead's legs in place as she leans upwards.

_Kiss_ —a long, languid one, because Lilith has no sense of self-preservation.

Falls backwards. Leans upwards.

_Kiss._ Behaves herself this time (miraculously). 

It's about ten sit-ups into Maya's turn when she makes an interesting observation about how dark Lilith's eyes were becoming. Her iris was only a sliver at this point—a tiny ring of gold. 

Leaning upwards.

_Kiss._

Falling back downwards. 

Maya could feel the grip of Lilith's hands on her legs almost burning through her skin. 

"Lilith?" She asked, out of breath. Leaning upwards, she stopped an inch away from her face. Lilith raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" 

The Athenian licked her lips, and replied, "I _hate_ your tanktop," before yanking her into a kiss and onto the floor. The firehawk responds all too enthusiastically, climbing over her and tangling her fingers into blue hair while Maya's hands travel up her back and shoulderblades. 

Lilith breaks away to plant kisses along her jaw and sucks on her pulse point before completely leaning back. 

"I have a confession."

Maya blinks up at her owlishly before saying, "If you say "I love you" I will kick you _so hard—_ "

Laughing, the other woman shakes her head, and moves to sweep her own hair out of her face.

" _No._ I've been using this _entire time_ to check you the fuck out." A sigh. "The things you do to me are _not_ PG-13, if you know what I mean." 

The other siren stares up at her. "Holy _shit._ "

"Uh, _yeah,_ so _that_ wasn't super embarrassing." Lilith shifts, then realizes she's still on top of Maya. She blows some air out before motioning to the doorway. "So, um, I'm going to my room, if..." she raises her eyebrows expressly.

"Help me up, first?"


End file.
